


The Witchblade Reborn

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. Witchbladebelongs to Micheal Turner.A/N: This is an AU. Oz still left Willow, but she and Tara neverbecame a couple. This is also a Cordy/Angel and an Ian/Sara fic, aswell.





	The Witchblade Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. Witchblade  
> belongs to Micheal Turner.  
> A/N: This is an AU. Oz still left Willow, but she and Tara never  
> became a couple. This is also a Cordy/Angel and an Ian/Sara fic, as  
> well.

Willow Rosenburg just pulled in front of the Hyperion Hotel. ~I have  
found the spell that will anchour Angel's soul. To Cordy. To my  
friend.~ She thought happily. ~This is a win/win scenerio. Angel gets  
to experiance true happiness. And Cordy gets to make love to Angel.~  
She grabbed her supplies and the spell. Willow got out of the car and  
entered the main lobby.

Willow had noticed that no one was there. "Hello? Is there anyone  
here? It's me. Willow." She spoke aloud. ~No one must be here. I  
guess I'll just check Cordy's apartment.~ Willow was about to leave  
when a voice rang out.

"Hello? We'll just be out in a moment." Willow was sure it belonged  
to a male voice. And it sure didn't belong to Angel. ~The accent was  
British. I only know two people that are English. One is Giles. The  
other I haven't seen since Graduation.~ She thought. ~No, it couldn't  
be.~

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce walked into the main lobby with the other AI  
crew. "Hello, Willow. We haven't seen each other since Graduation.  
Correct?" The young Wiccan nodded. "So, what brings you here?" He  
asked.

Willow was shocked. Wesley seemed to have bulked up since their last  
meeting. ~Hello, salty goodness.~ She smiled slightly. "Er. Um. Uh.  
Oh, yeah! I found a spell that would anchour Angel's soul." She said  
proudly.

The other's jaws dropped in shock. "I hear a 'but' coming on,  
Willow." Angel mentioned. He knew there was something else to this  
bit of news.

Willow sighed. "You're right, Angel. There is one stipulation. Your  
soul wouldn't be anchoured to you. It would be anchoured to Cordelia.  
Probably, because she is your seer." She continued. "Try and see it  
this way. Angel, you can experiance true moments of happiness. Cordy,  
you can finally make love to Angel." Willow clarified.

Willow produced her bag. In it laid the spell itself, herbs, spices  
and other components needed for the spell.

In her hand was a slab of chalk. Willow drew a pentagram on the  
marble floor. She then heard a small growl come from Angel. The  
Wiccan turned to Angel. "Don't worry Angel. The chalk will come up  
when the spell is complete." She reassured.

Willow brought out five candles. Placing one at each point. She got  
up from her knees. "Alright, I need you two over here." Willow  
instructed.

Angel and Cordelia walked over and stood over the pentagram. "What's  
next, Willow?" Cordelia asked.

She smiled at her friend. "All you two have to do is just stand  
there. I will be taking care of everything else." Willow answered.

She then lit each candle. And inbetween each one, Willow placed  
insence. Then she laid two stems of lavender on the two individuals  
inside the pentagram.

Willow stood up and held up a small peice of paper. "God and Goddess,  
I summon thee. Mark this union of the Warrior and the Seer. Remove  
the curse that is no longer needed. I beg of thee. Unite, unite,  
unite." She recited.

The insence burned into smoke, surrounding Cordelia and Angel. The  
lavender levetated upword to their left arms. They took to a life of  
their own. The two wrapped around and was transferred to the skin.

All that was left were a circle on Angel and Cordy's biceps. The two  
turned to Willow. Cordelia ran to Willow and hugged her. "Thank you,  
Willow." She whispered.

Wesley spoke up. "Might I make a suggestion? Willow and myslef can  
leave, while you two talk this over." He grabbed his keys. Then he  
turned to Willow. "There is this exhibit at the museum. I think you  
would be very intersted in it, Willow." He then escorted the her out  
of the building.

Willow then noticed that they were walking away from her  
car. "Wesley. I brought my own car. Where are we going?" She asked.

He smiled ruefully at the young woman. "I realize that Willow. But,  
have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Wes asked.

Willow shook her head. "No. I haven't." She admitted. Willow lowered  
her head in shame. "I've always wanted to though."

Wes's smile turned into a grin. "Well, then. Perhaps I can turn that  
dream into a reality." He said rather cryptically. He then showed  
Willow where he kept his motorcycle.

Willow was about to squeal, when a loud ferral scream echoed through  
the air. "OH, ANGEL!!!!!! OOOOAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" It was definantly  
Cordelia. Willow turned to Wesley. "Maybe we'd better leave right  
now." She suggested.

Wesley nodded at her. "Agreed. I hope you like the color pink." He  
handed her a helmet of the same color.

She grinned at it. "I love the color pink. Thank you Wesley." The two  
got on the motorcycle and left for the museum. As they left, Wes and  
Willow didn't even notice they were being watched.

The secluded man pulled out a celluar phone. "Yes, sir. She has  
arrived. I understand sir. Of course. I will keep you posted Mr.  
Irons." He turned it off. Ian Nottingham left to follow Willow  
Rosenburg. For the first time in his life, Ian has been left with  
this one thought. ~Am I in over my head?~

The Los Angeles Museum, Mideval section

Willow and Wesley were walking around admiring all the armor and  
weapons displayed. The both of them were smiling, untill Willow saw  
the Joan of Arc section. She lowered her head and frowned.

Wesley noticed this immediately. "Willow. What is it? What caused  
this sudden change of mood?" He asked rather worriedly. ~If I caused  
this, I'd never forgive myself.~ The former Watcher thought with  
passion.

Almost as if Willow could read his mind. "You didn't do anything,  
Wesley." She answered honestly. "Last Halloween, I dressed up as Joan  
of Arc." Willow sighed. "And Oz was God." She admitted. "Just seeing  
this exhibit brought out all those memories. And it hurts." Willow  
sobbed. She then started to cry.

Wesley then gently placed his hands on her cheeks. He then wiped the  
tears away. The two then locked eyesight for what seemed forever.  
Then by chance, Will and Wes thought the same thing. ~What was that  
about?!~

Wesley was the first to recover. "There is something here, Willow. A  
special gauntlent that might catch your attention." He said  
crytically. "Right over here, Willow. It is displayed in the center."  
He then led her to an almost mystical gauntlent encased in a glass  
display.

Willow gasped. "Wesley. It's, it's so beautiful. What is it? I can  
sense great power enemating from it." The red-haired woman noted.  
Willow was completly enraptured by the guantlent.

Wesley was amazed by Willow's Wiccan intuitave. Yet, he still  
answered her question. "It is called the Witchblade. Some of the  
strongest female leaders all once possesed it." Wesley thought about  
what he said for a moment. "Actually, Willow, it is the other way  
around. Those women were chosen to be the bearer of the Witchblade.  
Many of those women were labled 'goddess' because of the Witchblade."  
He announced.

Willow's curiosity was peaked. "Wesley. Could you please tell me how  
the Witchblade had chosen all those women?" She asked with wonder. ~I  
don't know why I have this feeling of dread.~ She thought.

Wesley was suprised by her request. "Each bearer has a marking  
located on their body. No matter the location or size, it is  
unmistakible." He continued. "The marking is passed as a scar. It is  
two circles intertwining each other. Representing the light and dark  
powers of the Witchblade." He answered honestly.

Wesley's word echoed through her mind. ~ "...passed as a scar."  
* "...two circles intertwining each other." Oh, Goddess. No, it can't  
be.~ Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Wesley? Does it look like  
anything like this?" She asked. Willow lowered her shirt to show  
Wesley the marking.

Wesley was shocked by the marking. "Willow. Where did this come from?  
How did you get it?" He asked with great worry. ~Why didn't she ever  
tell me that she was gravely injured?~ He thought. ~Because you never  
saw her anything but a liability, you stupid bint!~ His conscience  
shot back.

Willow shuddered for a moment. "When I attempted to do the soul  
restoration spell, we were attacked. All of us were injured, but I  
ended up in the hospital. I did the spell in my room and it worked.  
After my release, I noticed the scar. But I let it go. I had  
forgotten about it up until now." She confessed with her heart.

Wesley wrapped his arms around Willow to offer her comfort. When he  
looked up he noticed something out the skylight. It was nighttime. He  
silently cursed himself for being so lax in keeping time. "Willow. We  
must leave now. Before it is too late." He hastened. They were about  
to leave the main lobby when twenty vampires stood in their  
way. "Back to the exhibit. We will find another way out." He  
whispered in Willow's right ear.

Willow and Wesley made their way back only to find their exits  
blocked. ~We have no crosses, holy water, stakes or anything to  
defend ourselves with. And we are also blocked off. I wish the  
Goddess would do something.~ Willow thought an unusual amount of  
bravery.

Then as if her prayers were answered, the Witchblade came to life. It  
shot out of the glass it was encased and latched onto Willow's right  
forearm. Without even thinking, Willow streached out her arm and said  
two words. "Ignese incede! {Latin for Fire ignite}"

Then all the vampires present exploded into dust. Unfortunatly,  
Willow's fire spell set off the fire sprinklers. Wesley knew that  
both the fire and police departments would be here soon. "Willow,  
unless you want us both to spend a night in prison. I suggest we both  
vacant this premesice." Wesley offered.

Wesley took ahold of Willow's left hand and ran outside. The two got  
on the motorcycle and headed back to AI.

All the while being watched by Ian Nottingham. ~I will find the  
source of what troubles me.~

The Hyperion Hotel aka Angel Investigations

Willow and Wesley entered the main lobby soaked with water. Cordelia  
and Angel entered with robes on and both had dishelved hairstyles.  
Cordy giggled at the sight before her. Angel just smiled at them. The  
smile then left his face. ~Someone else is here. I can smell him.~  
Without warning he ran to a pillar and pulled a man out from behind  
it.

He is dressed in primarily black. He has a black ski stocking on his  
head. And a black trench coat. He reminded Angel of Whistler. Minus  
the awful clothing. Angel grabs the intruder by the throat. "All  
right. We are going to play a game. I ask you a question and you  
answer me truthfully. If you tell me a lie, and I will know if you  
do, I will break one bone for each lie you tell. Do you understand?"  
The stranger nodded. "Okay. Let's begin." Angel said with so much  
anger he thought he had turned into Angelus. Angel then let go of the  
death grip he had on the man's throat.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Angel growled.

The man answered truthfully. "Ian Nottingham."

Angel nodded. "Good. Now, who sent you to follow my friends?" He  
asked/threatened.

Nottingham remained calm. "Kenneth Irons." He answered.

~Cordy told me about him. Some big philanthropist.~ He thought. "Next  
question. Why did he send you?" Angel asked threateningly.

The assasion answered truthfully. "He sent me to follow the next  
bearer of the Witchblade. And there she is." Both men turned to see  
the bracelet on Willow's right wrist. "He wants control of the  
Witchblade, but he can't have it. So he tries to control the bearer  
instead." He said honestly.

When Angel heard this, he let his vampiric face slip on. Nottingham  
had a look of shock on his face. Ian continued. "Irons has a link  
with the Witchblade. Therefore he is connected to the bearer." He  
finished.

"Very well. Last question. How do you disrupt the link?" Angel asked  
with great anger.

Ian Nottingham shook his head. "I don't know."

Angel looked at him skeptically. "Hmmm. I think it's time to start  
breaking bones. Let's start with your left pinky." He said almost  
Angelus-like.

Cordelia had had enough of this. "Angel, please. Don't." She ordered  
her love. Cordy turned her attention to Nottingham. "Something tells  
me that you know more than you're letting on. What are you keeping?"  
The seer asked.

~Mi lady Sara, please forgive me.~ He mentally prayed. "You are  
correct, miss. I was chosen to be the protector of the previous  
wearer. Detective Sara Pezzini. She was tired of leading a double  
life. So she begged the Witchblade to relenquish the duties  
associated with it. It permitted it." He told truthfully.

Angel heard Ian's heartbeat skip at the mention of Sara Pezzini. "You  
love her." He stated obviously. "You would do anything for her, even  
die." Angel mentioned how he feels about Cordelia.

Ian bowed his head in shame. Like he would do with Irons or his  
beloved Sara. "Vorchlag Industries relocated after Sara renounced the  
Witchblade. I wanted to stay with mi lady so much. But Irons has  
this 'hold' on me. I have tried to break it on several occasions.  
Especially after meeting my be...lady Sara." Ian slipped.

Angel let go of his grip on Ian. "Okay. I am an extremely good judge  
of character. I will trust you, for now. However, I am not going to  
let you walk out of my hotel. You're going to help us." He then  
escorted Ian to the research room.

Nearly a half-an-hour later, and they were no closer when they had  
started. Cordelia closed the book and rubbed the bridge of her  
nose. "Angel? I'm tired. I'm going to your room to get some rest."  
She annouced. Cordelia left massaging her temples.

Ian noticed this. He kept quiet until she left. "Is there something  
wrong with her?" He asked out of concern. Or, as close to concern as  
Ian Nottingham can get.

Angel had a pained look cross his brow. "Our friend, Doyle, passed  
the visions onto her. Right before he sacrificed his life. He was  
half-demon and could barely handle them. Cordy is full human. And the  
visions are taking it's toll. I love her so much, yet, there's  
nothing that I can do about it." He said openly. This shocked Angel.  
He just opened up to someone he doesn't even know.

Ian nodded in return. Silently thinking. ~I know what is like to love  
someone and not have that love returned.~ Ian went back to the  
research. Then something else came to him. "Perhaps we are looking at  
this the wrong way." He suggested.

This caught Wesley's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked,  
curiosity peaked.

Ian explained. "Well, we have been trying to remove Miss Rosenburg  
from Irons. Should we not concentrate on his end of the link?" He  
reasoned.

Willow caught on to Ian's thinking. "We can't possibly remove the  
link from my end, I'd lose the Witchblade. If we remove it from  
Iron's end, the link would be severed and I would still retain it."  
She turned to Wesley. "Think we can create a spell that could serve  
that purpose?" Willow asked.

Wesley nodded. "I believe we can, Willow. Follow me." He motioned to  
his texts. They left the two men to wallow in misery about their  
respective true-loves.

Angel started off. "You know, if you're really worried about her, why  
not just call her up? If she is as honorable as you say she is, Det.  
Pezzini would be thrilled to hear your voice. Who knows? Maybe the  
distance made her realize that she may love you, too." He gave out  
some sound advice.

Ian nodded. "Indeed. I will think on that." His thoughts then turned  
to the seer. "There is something about the Witchblade that could be  
proved useful." Ian saw that Angel has his undivded attention. "Not  
for Miss Rosenburg, but for your seer." He said cryptically.

"Go on." Angel instructed. He was concentrating on Willow, but  
Cordelia is his soulmate.

Ian continued. "The Witchblade has remarkable healing abilities. If  
used properly, those properties can be used on others. It has never  
been attempted on something like this. But it should work." He  
surmised.

Their dialouge was disrupted by a brilliant flash of light. The two  
men raced to the text room.

To find Wesley and Willow on their bottoms. And in pain.

Willow moaned, only to be echoed by Wesley. "Did it work?" She asked.

Wesley answered. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
He responded.

Ian and Angel helped them up and moved them to the sofa. Just then,  
Ian's cell phone came to life. He pulled it out and answered  
it. "Nottingham. Mr. Irons. Is something the matter? Yes. I see. Very  
well. Understood." He then closed it up. Just holding it in his  
hand. "Apparently, the spell worked. Irons no longer has the link to  
the Witchblade. You are free Miss Rosenburg." Ian related the news.  
With one move, he shattered the phone in his hand. "And so am I." He  
deduced.

Angel felt a small welt of pride for the man before him. "You're a  
free man now. What are you planning to do?" He asked.

Ian acted as if he were thiking about. Which he wasn't. "I am going  
to meet my beloved and let her know I am well." Ian answered. "And  
you Angel. Will you decide upon what we discussed?" He reasoned.

Angel nodded. "Yes I will. And thank you for giving me a new  
understanding on love." The ensouled vampire extended his hand  
towards the assasion.

Ian accepted it. And then left to catch the soonest flight back to  
New York. AND his beloved Sara Pezzini.

Later, inside Angel's bedroom. {Mind out of the gutter folks!}

Willow summoned the powers of the Witchblade. Mentally begging them  
to heal her friend. Before their eyes, the bracelet turned into the  
gaunlet. Willow closed her eyelids. And placed her right hand over  
Cordelia's eyes. The swirling eye emit energies surrounding Cordelia.  
Then dissapated.

Cordelia opened her eyelids. "I think it worked. I mean, it still  
hurts. But not as much. It's more like a fleeting migraine." She then  
turned her attention soley on Willow. "Thanks, Willow. Thank you for  
being my friend." Cordelia mentioned.

The two hugged each other. The kind of hug that represents freindship  
and sisterhood.

A voice brought them apart. "It's a kodak moment."

Cordy whipped around to see Angel standing in the door way.

Willow broke apart from Cordy, sensing the vibes coming from them  
both. She ran as fast as she could.

Not seeing where she's going, Willow bumbed into Wesley. "Hi, Wesley.  
Cordy and Angel are going to go at it again. Want to come with me to  
Sunnydale for awhile?" She invited.

Realizing what she meant, Wesley caught on quick. "Splendid idea,  
Willow. This time we can use your car. And when we get there, we can  
give them the news." Referring to the Witchblade and their newfound  
relationship. {And just what do you think caused that flash of light?}

The End

Epilogue

Two days later, Sara Pezzini's apartment.

Sara Pezzini was sitting on her couch, knees clutched to her chest.  
It had been over 2 years since she last saw Ian. And she missed him  
terribly so. ~Not that he would miss me. I was always so cruel to  
him.~ She thought miserably.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She walked over  
and opened it.

To reveal Ian Nottingham.

In an Armani tuxedo. And holding onto a Herrina Carrera ballgown. "My  
lady Sara. My beloved. Would you do me the honor of attending the  
Annual Orphans Ball?" He asked politely.

Sara smiled so much it threatened to crack her face. She wrapped her  
arms around Ian's neck. "Do you even have to ask? By the way Ian. I  
love you, too." Sara confessed.

The two closed the gap and sealed what was open for an eternity.

End epilogue


End file.
